In the field of traditional support mechanisms, there are many different types of adjustable work surface support mechanisms, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,579 to Allan. However, such support mechanisms generally require a large number of individual parts, making it expensive to manufacture and assemble.
Furthermore, there are other support mechanisms which are used in computer desks. The support mechanisms allow an adjustable secondary work surface, which generally holds a keyboard, to be manually moved from a first position to a second position in the vertical direction, in reference to a primary work surface which holds a computer monitor. However, many of these support mechanisms include parts underneath the secondary work surface which may cause injury when a user's legs coming into contact against it or a user's hands when they try to adjust the height of the secondary work surface.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an adjustable work surface support which overcomes some of the problems of the prior art.